


You Can’t Keep A Phantom In Mind

by GothMoth



Series: Phantom Phang Phucking Phreaking Phantastical Phabulous Phic Phight Phics 1.0 (The 2019 Edition Revamped) [19]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Everyone's confused, Gen, Identity Reveal, Introspection, Mild Angst, Mind Manipulation, Reveal, Your Classmate Is Dead Shenanigans, the quirks of being a halfa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29708562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothMoth/pseuds/GothMoth
Summary: Danny and his very existence is hard on peoples brains, and he’s not okay with that
Series: Phantom Phang Phucking Phreaking Phantastical Phabulous Phic Phight Phics 1.0 (The 2019 Edition Revamped) [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994581
Comments: 4
Kudos: 173





	You Can’t Keep A Phantom In Mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UnluckyAlis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnluckyAlis/gifts).



> Previously: 1,930k

Tucker quirks an eyebrow, “uh dude, what the fuck are you doing?”, as he and Sam walk up to Danny _Phantom_ , not _Fenton_ , opening his locker door. Danny turns to them, “my parents‘ happened that’s what”, gesturing around at the school halls around them, “this is the last semester of school and I’ve decided I’m just fucking done. But you know what’s fucked? No one has even batted a damn eyelash, no double takes; nothing”, shaking his head disbelievingly, “not even _Valerie_ has called me out”. 

Sam and Tucker look around the hallway and notice that he’s right. Sam shakes her head in disbelief herself, “wow, this is kind of sad actually”. Danny nods at Sam, “I don’t even know if they just think I’m in costume for no reason or if I have some weird-ass effect on people”.

Danny flings his bag over his shoulder and the trio walk to class. On the way there Dash walks up, “hey Fen-”, Dash cuts himself off as he tilts his head at Danny. Blinking a few times and shaking his head, Dash just walks away. 

“Okay what the fuck”, Danny flat-out glares at Dash’s back as he goes up to Dash. Stepping in front of Dash, “did you have a fucking aneurism or something, Dash?”. Dash shrugs awkwardly, “I don’t know dude, I just really don’t want to hit you now”, squinting, “something’s up with you I think”. Danny just gapes at Dash as he walks off, turning to Tucker, “you have got to be fucking me”. Tucker just shrugs as they rush off to class.

Lancer looks at Danny only once as he enters, he raises an eyebrow but shakes his head. Danny at this point just wants someone to damn call him out, so he doesn’t even bother grounding himself; just floats a bit above his chair and lets his hair float about. By the end of class, Danny is just writing his notes with telekinesis instead of his hands, while Tucker and Sam both gape at both him and the rest of the class. 

As the bell rings Tucker leans over Danny’s shoulder, “dude what?”. Danny shrugs, “I really have no fucking clue dude, but I am so talking to Mr. Lancer. That guy won’t lie to me and he honestly is rather trustworthy”. Sam sighs as she drags Tucker out, “well whatever’s going on, it would have been nice to know this along time ago”. Danny nods at them as they go, before making his way up to Mr. Lancer.

Danny leans his hip against the teacher's desk, making a show of being non-threatening, “so, I know I’m not the most forthcoming student but do you have even the slightest clue why the Zone you and the rest of the school haven’t called me out on my appearance?”. 

Lancer shuffles around some of his papers and studies Danny’s appearance before answering, “well, it’s hard to describe, Daniel. As soon as I look away from you I just... _forget_. Then when I am looking it’s hard to even think about it. I’m aware but not quite sure what’s going on with you. I’m curious but not enough to actually ask”. Danny shakes his head, “that’s insane, explains so damn much though”. Mr. Lancer shakes his head and blinks a bit, “now Daniel I know you have other classes as do I, so, if I’ve satisfied your question you should get along”. Walking out Danny looks back at him, “uh, thanks I guess”.

Catching up with Tucker in his next class, who instantly asks him, “so dude, what’d he say?”. Danny shakes his head and laughs, “apparently he literally forgets when not looking at me and can’t even think about it when he is. Completely fucking absurd and I feel like I’m fucking mind controlling people en masse”. Tucker slaps his back, “fucking sweet man, new power!”. Danny rolls his eyes, “something tells me this isn’t new and dude, it’s fucking invasive not cool. I’m quite literally fucking with people's heads”. Tucker just rolls his eyes as class starts.

* * *

During lunch, Dash walks up to their table fully intending to dump his tray on Danny but just stops when he sees him. The trio watch as Dash opens and closes his mouth a few times and just _walks away._

Tucker blinks and snickers before looking back to Danny, “wow dude, anti-bully magic boy, that’s what you are”. Danny slugs him, “it’s still fucking wrong, but I won’t deny it’s handy. I seriously hope this works with my parents”. Sam sighs, knowing how Danny is, “of course you, of all people, would be bothered, Danny”, continuing while ignoring Danny’s eye roll, “but I think this is good. Just like everything else don’t abuse it. You’ve got a reason today, so chill”. Danny just shrugs awkwardly as the bell goes off. 

* * *

In fifth period Skulker shows up in class, everyone but Danny books it out of there and Skulker stops short of shooting Danny, “uh whelp, I’m not one to question your ways, but this seems rather reckless, even for you”. Skulker moves his hand up and down Danny’s Phantom form as Danny snickers, “turns out I’ve got some mind control shit, none of them can actually really tell or remember how I look right now”. Danny chuckles as he shoots Skulker, “I really should pay more attention to my parents' shit before I touch it”. Danny just shrugs as he lets Skulker pelt him with an ecto-bomb. 

While Danny fires back Skulker replies, “you are very reckless, ghost child, but that ability is quite impressive. You’re even more desirable now!”. Danny laughs as he kicks Skulker’s head off, “I’m starting to think you actually have a thing for me”. Skulker scowls at Danny as Danny sucks him into his thermos. Danny just shrugs as he straight up phases through the walls and floats into sixth class to avoid being late.

Star, who sits next to him, jumps and then looks completely puzzled, “can you run really fast or something? Where’d you even come from?”. Danny sighs and rubs his temple, muttering, “Ancients this is a mindfuck, literally”, then turning to Star, “came from fifth class”. Star just nods and accepts this answer.

* * *

Danny has final period with Lancer again and he can’t help but feel sorry for him. Lancer had made a habit over the past years to stare at him to make sure he’s paying attention and that is resulting in a lot of rapid blinking and head shaking today. Danny mutters to himself, “he’s going to give himself neck cramps at this point”.

Halfway through class there’s another ghost attack, this time it’s some animalistic ghost. Danny just sighs, throws a pencil at It, and slowly floats over to It; while everyone but Lancer flees, since he’s more or less pinned by the ghost. Inches from the ghosts face Danny blasts It point blank with an ectobeam. He’s sighs as he pulls out his thermos and sucks in the ghost. 

Turning to Mr. Lancer, “okay, I’m probably going to give you an aneurism or something if I don’t explain, huh?”. Mr. Lancer looks from where the ghost was to Danny, who’s floating a solid two feet off the ground and just nods. Danny rubs his neck, “kay well, Phantom, Fenton. Same person. I’m not all dead just half way there, halfas the word”. 

Danny watches as Mr. lancer blinks once and tilts his head before going wide-eyed, “I, Chicken Soup For The Soul, so this is what’s been so weird about today. Well this certainly explains a lot, Daniel”, raising an eyebrow at the teen, “though I would hope you’re aren’t just walking around school like this to mess with peoples head”. 

Danny shakes his head as he plants his feet on the ground, “no, I didn’t even know I could have this sorta mind control effect on people. Basically one of my parents' things pretty much turned off my ability to change back to Fenton for twenty-four hours. Not happy about it but I pretty much decided, screw it, and didn’t bother even trying to hide it”. Danny helps Mr. Lancer get off the ground, “well I’m glad you help people, Daniel, but maybe you should be more careful”. Danny just shrugs as he waves goodbye to Mr. Lancer. 

Lancer shakes his head at the now empty doorway, “I think my most disappointing child became the one I’m proudest of”. Shaking his head as he goes to sit down and stares at Daniel’s unfinished assignment with a small smile.

Danny floats up between his two friends, “so Mr. Lancer knows now”. Sam and Tucker both look at Danny like he’s lost his mind, though Tucker's the first to speak up, “dude, what the Hell?”. Danny rolls his eyes at him, “Tucker, I literally shot an animal ghost in front of him while floating, and I’m pretty sure his mind was already melting or some shit before then”. Sam shakes her head, “pretty sure his brain would’ve been fine, you self-sacrificial dumbass”. Danny shrugs as he waves goodbye to them. 

Looking at his house door he takes a deep breath and assumes that if he just _acts normal_ the mind thingy will work. But at the same time, it’s been years and he’s kind of just done; especially when it comes to hiding from his parents. 

Pushing the door open, “I’m home! What’s for supper?”. Maddie sticks her head around the door and squints at Danny, who just smiles at her, “Uh, hmm, it’s Spaghetti... Danny?”. She says his name like it’s a question, which in a sense, it was, “yeah it’s me and spaghetti is good, uh. Is there, like, anything? You want to ask?”. 

Maddie scratches her head while staring at him, she eventual pulls down her goggles and then lifts them up, then down, then up. Which is confusing the Hell out of Danny, “okay? I think I have a question first, what are you doing?”. Maddie blinks, takes off her goggles and shakes her head at them before looking to Danny, “I can’t tell what you look like but yet I can? What’s going on Danny? And why do you look like Phantom through my goggles?”.

Danny face palms and mutters quickly, “of course, they’re probably special goggles”, smiling softly he looks at his mom, “yeah been getting that in a sense all day, had a reaction with that weird purple cube thing”. Maddie shakes her head, “I don’t know how all our stuff seems to either be affected by or has an effect on, you. Well most things anyways”. Turning her head around she dashed back into the kitchen and shouts, “food's ready!”. 

Danny sits down at the table and smiles somewhat sadly at his mom, “um sweet”. As Maddie gives him his food she blinks at him a bit, “sweetie I don’t like that something we made has messed you up. You sure this, whatever, will wear off. That you’ll be okay?”. Danny sighs and nods, “yeah, I’ll be fine after another few hours. Sorry about the mindfuck”. Maddie glares at Danny who just exaggeratedly shrugs, “sorry, I can’t think of a different word to describe it”. Maddie sighs and shakes her head as she sits down.

“So uh, where’s dad?”, Danny asks as he puts away his bowl. 

“Hmmm? Oh yeah, he went out to talk to Phantom. Which I’m starting to feel was pointless? Maybe?”, Maddie shakes her head as she looks at her goggles again but doesn’t put them on. Danny chuckles, “not an easy fellow to find unless you really know where to _look_ ”. 

Maddie smiles softly, gets up and kisses Danny’s head. Ruffling his white hair lightly, “well whatever the reason I’m pretty sure I’m glad we came to a truce”. This makes Danny smile and chuckles lightly, saying softly; more so to himself, “me too, me too”.

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: After getting hit by his parent’s newest invention, Danny discovers he is trapped in Phantom form and can’t change back.


End file.
